Starfleet flag officers
In the history of Starfleet, there have been many notable officers holding the various flag officer ranks (commodore, rear admiral, vice admiral, admiral and fleet admiral). List of Prime reality flag officers Fleet admirals ]] * Bill (Commander in chief) * Bob (Chief of Staff, Starfleet Operations) * Cartwright (Starfleet Command) * Morrow, Harry (Commander, Starfleet) Admirals ]] * Bullock (Starfleet Command) * Hendricks * Nsomeka (Starfleet Academy) * Paris, Owen (Pathfinder Project) * T'Lara * Whatley, Charles (Starfleet Headquarters) Vice Admirals ]] ]] )]] * Aaron (Starfleet Command) * Blackwell, Margaret * Chekote (Starbase 227) * Dougherty, Matthew (Sector 441) * Fitzpatrick * Forrest, Maxwell (Starfleet Command, Earth Starfleet) * Fujisaki (Deputy Chief, Starfleet Intelligence) * Gromek * Haden (Lya III) * Haftel, Anthony (Starfleet Research, Galor IV) * Hanson, J.P. * Hayes * Hayes * Henry, Thomas (Chief, Starfleet Security) * Holt, Marcus (Commander, Deep Space 3) * Janeway * Janeway, Kathryn * Kennelly * Leyton (Chief of Starfleet Operations) * Moore, Ronald D. (Tactical Command; Starfleet Command) * Nakamura (Starbase 173) * Paris, Owen * Patterson (Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards) * Ross, William J. (Starbase 375) * Rossa, Connaught * Taylor, Jeri (Starfleet Command; Tactical Command) * Toddman (Starfleet Security) Rear admirals ;Rear admirals, upper half: * Brand (Superintendant, Starfleet Academy) * Coburn * Kirk, James T. (Chief of Starfleet Operations; Starfleet Academy) * Leonard, Daniel (Starfleet Command, Earth Starfleet) * Pressman, Erik (Starfleet Intelligence) * Rollman (Starbase 401) * Satie, Norah * Savar (Starfleet Command) * Sitak ;Rear admirals, lower half: * Jameson, Mark * Quinn, Gregory (Starfleet Command) Commodores * April, Robert (ambassador-at-large) * Barstow * Decker, Matt (CO, ) * Enwright (Starbase 6) * Forrest, Maxwell (NX program) * Mendez, José I. (Starbase 11) * Probert * Stocker (Commander, Starbase 10) * Stone (Portmaster, Starbase 11) * Travers (Commander, Cestus III outpost) * Wesley, Robert (CO, ) Other ]] * Archer, Jonathan (Chief of Staff) * Barnett, Richard B. , possibly commanding the Ninth Fleet.}} * Bennett (Judge Advocate General) * Berman, Rick K. (Starfleet Command; Fleet Operations) * Brackett * Brooks * Budrow (Starbase 29) * Chapman * Colti * Comsol, Robert L. (Commanding officer, Starfleet Command) * Douglas (Earth Starfleet) * Drazman (Commanding officer, Proxima Maintenance Yards) * Fitzgerald * Gardner (Starfleet Command, Earth Starfleet) * Gilhouly * Gupta * Hahn (Superintendant, Starfleet Academy) * Hastur * Komack (Sector 9) * McCoy, Leonard H. * Mitchell (Starbase 97) * Mitsuya * Moore * Namimby (Starfleet Command) * Narsu, Uttan (Starbase 12) * Nechayev, Alynna * Ngomo * Nogura * Piller, Michael (Starfleet Command; Starfleet Exploratory Division) * Raner (Chief, Starfleet Security) * Gene Roddenberry (Chief of staff) * Shanthi (Starbase 234; Starbase 247) * Unnamed Vulcan admiral * Veta * Westervliet * Wright * Yacobian, Brad (Starfleet Administration; Starfleet Command) Illusionary flag officers ]] * Jean-Luc Picard was shown to be a full admiral in a fictional 2383 created by Barash. ( ) * Patrick impersonated a full admiral in 2373. ( ) * Q impersonated an admiral in 2364 ( ) Gallery of unnamed flag officers In addition, Jadzia Dax was familiar with a Vulcan admiral. ;Admirals: File:Andorian admiral 2286.jpg|Federation Council member, 2286 File:Caitian-brown.jpg|Federation Council member, 2286 File:Starfleet Command Captain.jpg|Starfleet Command captain, 2293 ;Vice admirals: File:Admiral Steve D'Errico.jpg|Coalition of Planets attendee, 2155 File:Manny Coto (Admiral).jpg|Federation founding ceremony attendee, 2161 ;Rear admirals: File:Woody Porter, Terra Prime.jpg|Coalition of Planets attendee, 2155 File:Rear Admiral, Redemption II.jpg|Klingon Civil War adviser, 2368 ;Commodores: File:Earth Starfleet commodore, first flight.jpg|NX Program member, 2143-2154 File:Admiral 3 Terra Prime.jpg|Coalition of Planets attendee, 2155 File:Caitian-black.jpg|Federation Council member, 2286 ;Others: File:Endgame Admiral 1.jpg|Pathfinder Project member, 2378 File:Endgame Admiral 2.jpg|Pathfinder Project member, 2378 File:Endgame Admiral 3.jpg|Pathfinder Project member, 2378 List of Alternate reality flag officers ]] Admirals * Barnett, Richard (Starfleet Command) * Chandra, Nensi (Starfleet Command) * Komack, James (Starfleet Command) * Lui, Gretchen (Starfleet Command) * Pike, Christopher List of Mirror universe flag officers ]] Fleet Admiral * Fleet Admiral Gardner (Commander, Imperial Starfleet) Admirals * Admiral Black ( ) List of Parallel universe flag officers Alternate or parallel flag officers ]] A list of flag officers seen in alternate timelines and parallel universes: Admirals * Admiral William T. Riker (Starbase 247) * Admiral Strickler (Starfleet Headquarters) Vice Admiral * Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway (Starfleet Academy) Other * MacIntyre de:Liste von Sternenflottenadmirälen fr:Amiraux de Starfleet it:Ammiragli della Flotta Stellare Category:Starfleet admirals